Nemesis
Robert Jacob Nemsus, also known Nemesis or Master Nemesis is a recurring antagonist of Multiversal Legends being the Main Villain of The Travellers and a major recurring antagonist of Champions of the Multiverse. He is the founder and head CEO of Nemesis Foundation, a powerful military company made to weaponize anomalies for other countries benefits (namely Discordiae, Laxaria, and his home country, Taured). He is Duncan and Zophar Vorin's archenemy and a power hungry social Darwinist and a God wannabe who seeks to find the Sword of Chaos (Chaos Blade for short) so he could rewrite the law of reality in his own liking despite the many innocents he has to kill for. He is Aka Manah's main champion and a member of The Red Empire. History Nemesis, originally born as Robert Jacob Nemsus was born in a poor side of his country known as Taured which was located at the border between France and Spain. Being born under poverty and crime where criminals attack the weak while the strong run the country. His country was under a dictatorship under a mysterious man known as the Magistrate, the Magistrate runs the country under a tyrannical fist, killing those who make a mockery of him or try to start up a revolution. In the world of Taured, it's to kill or be the one is killed, there is now the third option. His family lead a group of rebels that eek to dethrone the Magistrate but failed to do so as Robert had betrayed his own family too the authorities and had them killed leaving Robert as an orphan and the last of the Nemsus family. soon he would be adopted by a Tauredian general and was trained to join the Taured army. During his years he gained an education, he would eventually join the Tauredian army and fight their rival countries like Laxaria. One of his mission was to assassinate the Laxarian commanding officer who was located at a small town filled with innocent people. He was the leader of his own squadron and lead the attempt but failed, the Laxarian government learned of the failed assassination so they went to war with Tauredians. Knowing that failure as punishable do he went back to the small town, this time he came prepared. Using a bio-plague, 90 percent of the town while having to torch it and kill the rest of the survivors. He would later encounter the Laxarian general and kick him unconscious, later he left the general to drown in the ocean and feed to the sharks. After what happen at the small town the people of Taured started to fear him including thew Magistrate himself. People of Laxaria began to dub him "Nemesis" as he was thought to be the true enemy to Laxaria instead of the Magistrate. Robert/Nemesis then lead an onslaught on the Marsaile, a Laxarian base located at the forest of Laxaria which is vital for the Laxarian's defenses. The first onslaught costed some of the soldiers of Taured captured and held captive, so Nemesis uses bombs filled with poisonous gas, the Laxarian soldiers came out of the base suffering from the lack of oxygen as the poison gas was to prevent them from breathing. He ruthlessly slaughtered the soldiers including his own men who was held captive as he dubbed them as "Casualites Of War". The next and final mission of the war was to destroy the capital city of Tabal which would be significant for the War, all Nemesis did was nuke the entire city which had killed over millions of innocents. Taured won the war and took over the country of Laxaria which leaves it under the tyrannical fist of the Magistrate. After a few years serving in the military, he was rewarded by the Magistrate in person, granted the position of Administrator of the Tauredian Country's military company need Brexmore, formally run by Felix Brexham. Now as the new head of Brexmore, Nemesis change it's name into the Nemesis Foundation. Nemesis started to develop Bioweapons and WMBs for his governments for his countries but also several others around the world. Most of the weapons he sold them to were actually to power hungry warlords and tyrannical dictators, causing many wars just got profit. To test his Bioweapons for his next sale Nemesis resorted to kidnapped several homeless people and test his wepons on them, one of them was a organic eating virus and injected it to a few test subjects (people). Visiting an Alternate Universe Soon someone from Japan started to call the Nemesis Foundation for a business meeting there. No one know who was the person calling but only the name '''Aries '''and the company named Red Industries. Nemesis wasn't concern but only focusing on the business and his job he has to do. He packed his things and went to the airport of Taured, while flying on the plane he and the people at the planes encounter a storm which almost had them (including Nemesis himself) killed but thanks to some "miracle" it didn't. Nemesis thought it was a relief and soon his plane landed. He arrived in Haneda Airport in Tokyo, Japan, when the workers asked of his country of origin Nemesis stated he is from Taured though the officials said to him that it doesn't exist. Nemesis was confused so he showed them his passport to show his proof. Also the passport showed visa stamps corroborating his previous business travels to Japan and other countries. They tried to call the company he was having a meeting with but they stated they never heard of him or the foundation. The officials showed him a map to find Taured and pointed to the tiny country of Andorra which annoyed Nemesis as he told them that Andorra doesn't exist and said that Taured existed for over a thousand years. They had Nemesis detained and gave him his own hotel room while the officials tried to figure out the situation. While in his room he couldn't believe what was happening and saying that he might be in some sort of prank. Then the Daemon Aka Manah appears to him at his bed in the hotel room and confirm to Nemesis that he wasn't a prank. Terrified of the Daemon in his room Nemesis tried to call out for help until he notice he is in another room. He demand to know what the Daemon wants from him, Aka Manah said that he been watching Nemesis for a long time and was interested of having him to join Aka Manah's empire. Nemesis questioned why Aka Manah is interested in him as he didn't believe a Daemon would be interested in a mere mortal like him. Aka Manah answered that he admire the strategy he took to in the war so that Taured could take over Laxaria and said he could use a man like him for his conquest. Aka Manah then make a deal with Nemsus, work for him then Nemsus would "Gain power greater than his master". Nemesis thought about the offer as he want to rise against his superiors, his desires for power over whelmed him and he partake in the deal. Aka Manah and Nemesis shook hands, fire began to engulf them and soon Aka Manah's eyes glow. The Daemon began to smile and then teleports Nemesis to another universe (hinted to be Hell itself) and daemons swarmed around Nemesis, and dragging yo a chamber. Not much was known after that but he return with a scar on both his eyes like it was scorched. Nemesis now had the ability to see forces both mystical and cosmic, Aka Manah said that this would be his gift and will be his curse as well. Nemesis was trained under Aka Manah's elite champions, learning dark magic and gaining super human and supernatural abilities from the training. Nemesis began to rise all the the to become Aka Manah's main champion going him military leadership and gain more power from all the battling and wars being caused by him and The Red Empire. He would be the one that caused the wars, chaos, and the anarchy across many worlds for his own benefits and the empire's which gained the respects of Artillery himself. He would hunt down and kill the fugitives, do callous human experiments on slaves for wither testing new weapons or to create a super soldier. Rise to Power After years of slaughter, warmongering, and death caused by him, Nemesis returns to Taured with some slight changes to the country. The country was now under a new leadership from a different Magistrate who was more benevolent and less tyrannical than the previous leader. The old way of the country was dead, crime was limited, the country had no use for military corporations and the Nemesis Foundation had shutdown after the disappearance of Nemesis. Unhappy of the changes, Nemesis uses his knowledge and intellect to start a revolution on the country and set it back to it's old ways. Nemesis would secretly spark another war between Laxaria and Taured and use the new Magistrate as his scapegoat. He first had the ruler of Laxaria's daughter assassinated and planted evidence that a Tauredians were responsible therefore causing another Tauredian-Laxarian War. Now that there is another war, the Nemesis foundation were now back in business. Nemesis however was founding both sides of the war so that the two will be busy fighting each other that it would provide Nemesis the opportunity to dethrone the Magistrate. Learning of the Chaos Blade Nemesis began to see a sword made of pure chaos sealed in a unknown planet located on a hidden universe. Hunting Duncan Facing the Champions Finding the Chaos Blade Final Battle Death Personality Nemesis is a narcissistic power hungry god wannabe and a ruthless leader of the Nemesis Foundation, a purely heartless man possessing zero emotion other than sheer ruthlessness and malice and a desire to control the world. Though he may not be as powerful or influential as the other villains in the franchise like Malroc or Master Onslaught but he still one of the most depraved characters in the franchise. Having a social darwinistic views on reality, he only knows that only the strongest people should be capable of ruling the world, to him it's kill your enemies or have your enemies kill you first, they're is no second option. He also have a a slight case of Narcissistic personality disorder as he believes he could be a god (which he actually succeeds to do in the near future). He is fully aware of the consequences of his action and admits once he is killed he is doomed to eternal damnation. He rather doesn't really care on the innocent lives he has token over his life time as to him "everybody was bound to die someday". He is rather a psychopathic sadist as he enjoy chasing and hunting down Duncan and his friends for fun rather than just merely wanting to use Duncan's powers to open the portal to Nezmodam to take the powers of the Chaos Blade. He is exceptionally manipulative and intelligent due to use to be part of the Tauredian military and serving as the general for the Taured-Laxarian War. His lust for powers rivals that of Malroc himself as he would make a deal with any evil entity (he caused a pact war between Remiok and Aka Manah). Nemesis shown to despises humanity and possibly all life in general. Power and Abilities Appearance The man was described as a neatly-dressed middle-aged Caucasian man. His primary language was French, yet he spoke Japanese and several other languages including Polish, Russian, Germany, Slovakian, and Latin. He possesses scars on his eyes like it was scorched, so to hide those scars he had to use some sort of device that disguise his face. Quotes Trivia * Nemesis is based on "The Man from Taured" urban legend which is about a man ho was visiting Japan during the 1950s, when the people who work at the Japanese airport they asked the man where he's from. The nameless man said he was from a country called Taured which actually doesn't exist. Some people believe that the man from Taured is from an alternate dimension who happens to stumble across our universe. * He was inspired by Maxwell from the Zodiac Legacy made by Stan Lee. ** People often compared him to doctor doom as they're both the ruler of a country, both are genius and they want to take over the world. Nemesis had also shown some knowledge on the mystic arts and show to have a hate fueled rivalry towards Duncan (a respectable hatred towards him though). Nemesis was even called Doctor Nemesis at times, they're also power hungry tyrants too. The only difference is that Nemesis is pure evil while Doctor Doom is not. Category:Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Canon Category:Complete Monster Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Champions Category:Big Bads Category:The Dreaded Category:Leader Category:BrandonDarkOne47's Complete Monsters